Star vs. The Forces of Talent Shows
We start this story off in the beginning of January at Echo Creek Academy, where our heroes, 'Safe Kid' Marco Diaz and inter-dimensional princess Star Butterfly, attend classes. We see Marco and Star walking to their next class, but Marco isn't too pleased at Star's recent stunt. Marco: Star, I can't believe you signed us up for the school talent show! Star: I think it'll be fun, Marco! Marco: Star, how should I put this.....I'm not that talented. Sad but true....Marco was much too safe to be talented. In fact, his only known talent was being a massive safety freak! Every time he was called 'the Safe Kid', Marco got steamed beyond belief! To keep Marco from getting even more out of control, Star put a hand on Marco's shoulder to try and calm him down. Star: Marco, calm down! We'll work this out, you and me together....we'll find a way! Marco smiled. That long, sweet smelling blonde hair of Star's always had this effect on him, as did her sparkling blue eyes and, in Marco's opinion, amazing figure. However, Marco didn't know what this effect was. All he knew is that it took hold of him every time Star was VERY close to him....almost within kissing range. When they returned to Marco's house after school, they contemplated what they were going to do for the talent show. They had no homework that day, so they had basically all day to figure things out. Among the talents considered were sword swallowing, plate spinning and magic acts, all of which were shot down by Marco due to safety concerns. (Note: 'Misunderstood Bad Boy'? YEAH, RIGHT!) This left the two inter-dimensional friends (possibly lovers) with a tough choice to make. Marco: I don't know what to do here, Star. I told you, I'm totally untalented and these suggestions are total safety hazards! That's when Star gets a magical idea. Star: DING! I think I've got an idea! Why don't we do a duet? Marco: You mean we sing a song together? Star: EXACTLY! And there's no safety concerns to worry about. Marco just smiled. He knew now that he should never doubt his inter-dimensional (girl) friend. One question came to mind.....what song were they going to sing? After a pizza dinner (Fridays were pizza nights in the Diaz house), Star and Marco thought about what song they'd sing at the talent show. Who would've thought that 'Monsters Inc.' would give them their answer? Marco: Hey Star.... Star: Yeah, Marco? Marco: I think I figured out what song we're gonna sing at the talent show tomorrow! Star: Don't tell me you're thinking about us doing the theme song to 'Monsters Inc.', Marco? Marco: That is what I'm thinking! What do you say, Star? Star: I say....I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you, Marco! I take it that would be a 'yes'. Saturday night rolls along and that means it's time for the Echo Creek Academy talent show! Star and Marco are seen backstage preparing for their performance. Star, as usual, is perky and confident. Marco, on the other hand, is tentative and extremely nervous. Marco (thinking): Okay, Marco....chill. It's just a talent show. You're just doing a duet.....with Star....your best friend....your totally hot best friend. Man, she's hot! That sweet blonde hair, those sparkling blue eyes, her gorgeous figure....it's just overwhelming. Could I be in love with her? Star: Marco? Marco: Wha? Yeah, Star? Star: You okay? Marco: Never been better. Star: AWESOME! Come on, Marco! We've got a duet to sing! Principal Skeeves took the stage at 7:00 sharp to start the show. After his monolouge, he then introduced the first act....Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz. Skeeves: For our first act tonight, we have a duet between Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz! They'll be singing 'If I Didn't Have You' from the movie, 'Monsters Inc.'! The audience applauds Star and Marco, then the sounds of a saxophone takes over the speakers. Once the saxophone fades out, Marco begins singing. Marco: If I were a rich man With a million or two Star: I'd live in a penthouse In a room with a view Marco: And if I were handsome (Star: No way!) It could happen Those dreams do come true I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you Wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have Wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have Wouldn't have nothin' Star: Can I tell you something? For years I have envied (Marco: You green with it!) Your grace and your charm Everyone loves you, you know? (Marco: Yes, I know, I know, I know) I must admit it Big guy you always come through I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you Both: You and me together That's how it always should be One without the other Don't mean nothing to me, nothing to me. Star: Yeah, I wouldn't be nothin', (Marco: Aw, now!) If I didn't have you to serve I`m just a punky little eyeball And a funky optic nerve Hey I never told you this Sometimes I get a little blue (Marco: Looks good on you!) But I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you, Marco: Let's dance (Star: Ha Ha!) Star and Marco start dancing the tango in tune with the music.... Star: Look Ma! I`m dancin'! Would you let me lead? Look at that! It's two big guys who're light on their feet Don't you dare dip me! Don't you dare dip me! Don't you dare dip me! Marco dips Star anyway! Star: Ow! I should have stretched Marco: Yes, I wouldn't be nothin' If I didn't have you (Star: I know what you mean, Marco, because) I wouldn't know where to go (Star: me too because I) Or know, what to do (Star: Why do you keep singin' my part?) Both: I Don`t have to say it (Marco: Aw, say it anyway!) Cause we both know it's true I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have Wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have Youuuuu Star: One more time! Big one! Marco: Don't have to say it Star: Where'd everybody come from? Marco: Oh, we both know its true Star: Let's take it home, big guy! Both: I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have You, you, you! Star: A-E-I-O that means you Ya! After Star and Marco's duet ended, the audience applauded them loudly, giving off the completely correct impression that they liked, no, loved their performance. Afterwards, Star and Marco returned to the backstage area to wait out the rest of the acts. By 9 PM, all the acts had performed and the winner was decided. Principal Skeeves returned to the stage to announce who had won. Skeeves: And the winner of this year's Echo Creek Academy talent show is......STAR BUTTERFLY AND MARCO DIAZ! Come on up here, you two! Marco: We-We did it? WE WON? Star: Told you there was nothing to worry about! Star and Marco rushed out to the stage to greet the applauding audience. As they are presented with their awards, Star and Marco took each other's heads in their hands, pulled them close and kissed each other. As they continued their makeout session, not only did they tongue kiss, but the crowd just cheered louder as if they all knew Star and Marco were going to hook up! Skeeves: It's about time! Mrs. Diaz: I was beginning to think that Star and Marco would NEVER hook up! Mr. Diaz: Well done, Marco, mi hijo! As the auditorium began to empty out, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz ran up to Star and Marco and hugged them. Mrs. Diaz: Oh, Marco! We're so proud of you! Mr. Diaz: Somehow we always knew you and Star would make a great couple, Marco. Marco: We get that a lot. Mrs. Diaz: Why don't we head to Slaussen's (Note: Hey Arnold! reference) to celebrate? Marco: You read my mind, mom! Star, you up for some ice cream? Star: Race you to your mom's car! Marco: Oh, bring it! Star and Marco run out of the Echo Creek Academy auditorium and right into Mrs. Diaz's car. Mrs. Diaz then starts the car and the group of 4 then head off to celebrate Star and Marco's success in the talent show (and their hook-up). Category:Fan-Fictions